


Lifes Greatest Blessing

by Life_is_an_Adventure



Series: the Aeonian Series [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Jongho, Boys Being Boys, Communication, Courting Rituals, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Middle Child Wooyoung, Misunderstandings, Mom Talks, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SeongJoong - the ultimate parent couple, Teen Angst, Twins San and Mingi, Twins Yunho and Yeosang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_an_Adventure/pseuds/Life_is_an_Adventure
Summary: "Well, your mama punched me in the face." The five-year-old gasped,"Nuh-uh," There was Woo-ya,"Seonghwa!" And there was Hongjoong,"Uh-huh, he did." Seonghwa promptly ignored Hongjoong scolding him in favor of telling their second youngest pup how they met.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: the Aeonian Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867876
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows, Seonghwa is telling the family friendly version of this story, the innocent ears are unharmed!
> 
> This will be the first ficlet in a series that I'm writing, I do take requests so if you have an idea for me leave it in the comments!!
> 
> Love you all!! 💙💙💙
> 
> P.S. be on the lookout for familiar names!

"Mama, how did you meet dad?" Hongjoong looked at his second youngest wondering where that question came from, he would've expected it from one of his older pups, but not Woo-ya.

"Why do you ask honey?" Wooyoung looked up from where he had been coloring. "Well, Chenle was talking bout how his mommy and daddy met, and how it was, so man- womantic?" Wooyoung had a little furrow in his brow as he tried to remember the word Chenle had used. "Romantic?" Hongjoong supplied the word for him.

"Yeah, that one Mama, and I wanted to know how Mama and Papa met." Hongjoong and Seonghwa were a little stumped seeing as they hadn't met on the best terms, and were unsure of how to explain that to Wooyoung, however Seonghwa's face quirked up into a mischievous smile that spelled trouble for Hongjoong. "Woo-yah, you really wanna know how mama and I met?"

Wooyoung nodded furiously, looking like his little head was about to fly off his body. "Well, your mama punched me in the face." The five-year-old gasped, "Nuh-uh," There was Woo-ya, "Seonghwa!" And there was Hongjoong, "Uh-huh, he did." Seonghwa promptly ignored Hongjoong scolding him in favor of telling their second youngest pup how they met.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seonghwa could think of several ways his day could have gone, maybe getting some lunch with Jinyoung or even go study in the campus' library, he didn't think however that he was going to get punched in the face by an tiny red-headed Omega. He wasn't sure if the punch was meant for him, but he couldn't really think straight, the omega had a mean right. 

When he was finally able to see straight and look at his attacker, he swears he saw a fairy glaring at him, all delicate features and rage. Maybe he hit his head a little too hard on the way down, seeing as he was stuck in his head he didn't notice the redhead speaking to him, or maybe angrily ranting is a better way to put it. 

"What?" Seonghwa thought it was impossible but the fairy looked even more pissed off than before. "I said, you knot headed alpha, you made my friend cry." Seonghwa blinks in confusion "....? Who did I make cry?" The Omega rolled his eyes in exasperation "My friend Hani, she told me you rejected her so harshly you made her cry." Hwa finally collected himself enough to get up off the pavement. 

"I only reject Omegas that ask me to be their heat companions, so if I rejected her then that's why." a scoff, "Bullshit, you're an Alpha, why would you reject being a heat companion?" Okay, seems like this Omega doesn't like Alphas. "Maybe because I don't sleep around like you so obviously believe I do. Not all Alphas are the same tell me, do you spread your legs for anyone with a knot?" An indignant splutter wells up out of the Omegas mouth before he (unattractively) gapes at Hwa. 

"I'll take that as a no then, now I would like an apology for the bruise that is no doubt forming on my jaw." That remark made the omega turn redder than his hair, a trace of shame lacing through his scent, (he smelled like his Eomma's garden, full of plants and earthy). He nearly missed the other speaking once again, the fairy still as bold as before, but maybe just a bit more subdued. "What kind of apology do you want? If you say sex I will make sure you can't have children." 

Never mind he hates Alphas, Hwa resisted the urge to curl away and hide his sensitive bits, instead looking over the Omega before a smile stretched over his face. "A date, let me take you on a date, I like you." The Red Fairy looked at him with no shortage of doubt decorating his face, and coloring his tone; "Why me? You have plenty of Omegas and Betas throwing themselves at you." 

"That's the point, I don't want someone to just throw themselves at me just cause I'm an Alpha, just for sex." He pauses leveling a deliberating look at the Omeage. "No I don't want temporary, I want a relationship, a partner if you will." Peter Pan (what could he say, it was the red hair). The other stared at Seonghwa long enough for the silence to grow uncomfortable, when he finally just shook his head, looking at him like a puzzle he just couldn't figure out. "If you want a date with me, you have to work for it." 

Then he left, nothing else to show that he was there, except for the faint throbbing in Seonghwa's jaw. Even if he doesn't have his number, or name Hwa is well connected, he'll figure it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It takes two weeks of searching, (and bribing Chungha-Noona with her favorite brand of chocolate), to get Peter's name and his class schedule. Seonghwa will now be attempting to court one Freshmen, Kim Hongjoong. He figures Hongjoong won't be swayed by chocolates and flowers like most people, but where was the fun in being normal?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately for him, his first attempt at a courting gift doesn't go very well. Not because he embarrasses himself, but because the gift never reaches the intended recipient. After consulting his friend Jinyoung (his only real friend, let's be honest with ourselves), He purchases a pair of star shaped earrings, he noticed Hongjoong had a multitude of piercings. 

It takes him a few days to stop by Hongjoongs' classroom when he actually has a free period, but when he finally manages it he proceeds to make the worst possible mistake, he left the gift in the wrong classroom. Hwa doesn't realize this until later, when he checks the schedule after dropping off the gift, and it reads class 304. He left the gift in class 306, so there is no telling what happened to his gift at this point, most likely some thief took it for themselves. 

When he tries again he buys a pricier item; a Jasper pendent, which represents the planet Mars, also his nickname. Instead of placing the in the classroom, he stands waiting outside Hongjoongs' classroom, wanting to see the Omegas reaction. Leaning against the wall opposite the door, it felt like time was moving in slow motion, waiting for the teacher to let the class out. At last, the bell rang and he spotted the ever so familiar red-haired boy walking out with a group of people, he assumed they were his friends. 

As he approached the group, he could hear the whispering start up, but when he finally stopped in front of Hongjoong it was silent. Hongjoong's face was a mask of indifference, waiting to see what Hwa had brought him, and if he would be impressed. Seonghwa tried breaking the atmosphere "Nice to see you in better circumstances." Hongjoong did nothing but arch an eyebrow, still waiting. 

"I brought you a courting gift" Hwa could hear the students around them gasp in surprise, he ignored them taking the pendent out, he gestured for Hongjoong to turn around so he could put the pendent on him. "May I?" Still silent Hongjoong turned until his back was facing him, and Seonghwa clasped the pendent around his neck, careful of his touches around his scent gland. 

When he turned back around Seonghwa knew he made the right choice, the pendant was simple and elegant, sitting high in the hollow of his throat. Hwa handed him the letter he penned to go with it "I hope you like my gift to you." and went along his way, confident his choice of courting gift left a good impression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Then what happened?" Woo stared at his papa, with rapt attention. 

"Well, after a few months of courting him, and practically begging," Hwa got a slap on the arm for that one. "Your mama finally accepted to be my boyfriend, and a little while later the storks brought your brothers." Seonghwa can't help but stare at the beauty that was his husband. "And a few years later, by some miracle, he accepted to be my Mate." 

Seonghwa dragged his attention away from Joong to glance back at Wooyoung, who had that little furrow in his brow, that was all Joongs genes. His little face smoothed out before turning to his mama, and stating dubiously "Mama, that wasn't very mantic of you." 

Seonghwa couldn't stop laughing, even if it earned him a few more slaps on the arm.


	2. Alphas are Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi thinks Alphas are stupid, and Hongjoong is along for the ride.
> 
> tl;dr I still suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been soo long I deeply apologize for the wait!! either way I hope you all enjoy this little fluff piece I wrote!!!
> 
> Much Love!!! 💙💙💙💙💙

"Mom! Alphas are stupid!!" 

Hongjoongs' whole body jerked and he just barely managed not to spill his tea everywhere, as his distraught son Mingi flopped on the couch in his usual dramatic way. "Well, that's nothing new, but why are they stupid today?" 

"Stupid Minwoo! He knew I liked him but he asked out stupid Chaeyoung instead!" Hongjoong winced in sympathy for his upset son, and started rubbing Mingis' back soothingly "Are you sure he knew honey? Sometimes boys need more than a hint,"

"Of course he knew, I..." Mingi paused sniffling,

"I confessed to him on white day last week," Hongjoong had to pause at that, he hadn't even known mingi _liked_ someone let alone liked them enough to confess to them. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you out." Joong could see the tips of Mingis' ears turn red, "It would've been too embarrassing, I mean your my mom... I dunno." He gave a half hearted shrug in lieu of an answer. 

Contemplating what to do, Joong decides to take a shot in the dark and just tells him "I can beat him up for you?" Mingi snorts before giggling quietly "No you couldn't, he's almost as tall as you!"

"I could too, I beat up your dad and he's bigger than I am!" Mingi blinked in shock "You did not!" Hongjoong scoffed in mock offense "I absolutely did, and I'm offended you think I would lie to you." Mingi spluttered for a little bit trying to form an answer,

"So you really beat him up?"

"Not beat up per say, I just socked him a good one in the jaw." Mingi looked stricken "Why would you do that?" Hongjoong smiled to himself at the memory, "It's a long story and I'll tell you all about it later." Joong sips his tea (that he honestly forgot about), then sets it down on the coffee table. "Either way I'm fully capable of beating up said boy, that's all that matters." 

This one finally got a real laugh out of Mingi (his big smile with his eyes scrunched up in happiness). Hongjoong tugged Mingis' head into his lap, just _looking_ at how beautiful his baby is, "You wanna know what i think?" Mingi looked up at him in curiosity.

"Don't worry about Minwoo too much, there are plenty of other people out there, all sorts of people." Joong took a minute to think, "And if you don't want to date that's fine too, because the only thing I care about is your happiness." 

Hongjoong could see Mingis' eyes mist over, "Mom, shut up you're going to make me cry." Joong laughed "Well, good thing I'm here then my princess, to dry your tears." Mingi snuggled up to Joong "Thank you for being my mom." Hongjoong could feel the fondness in his chest wanting to spill out, "Thank you for being my perfect baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on the bird app, @HanSookisMyName or the abyss, whatever works for you,


End file.
